fond thoughts and furious tantrums
by Colored-Chrome
Summary: Too many characters lead to too many random thoughts. We're all human, after all. Well, they have each other for love. lighthearted drabbles Gift-fic for sirlovesalot


**A/N: Hee. I like these guys' friendship :') Post-epilogue ********)**

Harry was tired. Staying up until 2 AM looking after his lovely (not really) son who was recovering from a bout of food poisoning. Of course, James being the child that he was, was as well rested and hyped about everything as ever.

Sitting at the end of the table at a large dinner the Weasleys were having for no apparent reason, he waved meekly to everyone who passed him. His eyes followed everyone around the room, too sleepy to analyze them as he usually did.

His eyes lingered for a moment on his wife, Ron, Rolf, George and Charlie talking (yelling?) enthusiastically about Quidditch teams and too-fast bludgers. He smiled sleepily at their hot-headedness and laughed slightly when he saw Rolf and Ron tackle each other as they disagreed on who the better team was: the Kenmare Kestrels or the Chudley Cannons? Everyone else watching them rugby-tackle each other were laughing and half-heartedly trying to pull them off each other. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Percy, Audrey, Hermione, Angelina, Mr Weasley and all of the (foolish, evil, lovely) children were playing Exploding Snap, rather loudly, and, judging by the nature of the tones that were issuing from James, Teddy

Mrs Weasley sat chatting animatedly in the middle of all this craziness, to Andromeda, who was thoroughly enjoying herself.

In the midst of all this noise, madness, and _Weasley-ish happiness, _sat Harry at the edge of a comfortable two-seater armchair, not really noticing anyone else, and staring at Ginny who was now have a heatedly happy argument with George about what the best way to kick an enemy player without being seen was, and mentally noting that she was more beautiful when she was being talkative (as in, her usual self), as to when she was silent, or sad.

She caught her eye and sleepily grinned at her as she smiled at him half-incredulously; the other half was full of happiness at her position in life.

Now, at Harry's right side, as he just noticed, sat a dirty-blonde haired witch who was eyeing him with great interest.

He looked fondly at her and asked, "What's up, Luna?"

She seemed startled to be brought out of her reverie and smiled dreamily at him.

"This is quite a loud place isn't it? I find it all rather endearing somehow."

He stared at Luna for a good two minutes before his face cracked into the first non-sleepy grin he'd worn in that whole day.

"Yes, you could say that."

Luna gazed at him for a moment. There were always many silences and sleepy smiles in any conversation in which Luna was involved. "Do you know Harry…" Luna started thought fully.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I think I've found everything I need now. I must settle down."

"Is that so?" asked Harry, smiling a little at the irony of her words. Luna Lovegood would never settle down. It was against her very character.

"Yes, indeed," she said very seriously. "I have a wonderful husband, who may be a tad odd, but I love him, all the same. I have very good friends and a wonderful garden of dirigible plums. What more could I want?"

"Er…" Harry said, feeling very awkward, and also secretly marveling at Luna's calling Rolf "odd" when she was as eccentric as she was, endearing as it may be.

"Children, Harry. Children."

Harry was at a loss for words.

"Which is why I'd like to say : I'll be having children in a few months."

"Well… Erm… Con-Congra-" Harry was never the best at these kinds of things.

"Thank you," said Luna, beaming. "I haven't told Rolf yet, of course. I only found out today. He thinks I'm sick, the fool…"

She added suddenly, widening her eyes. "Do you think he'll be okay with it?"

Harry stared at her for a moment and saw a ghost of that unsure, trying-to-find-herself girl from his fifth year he'd come to love.

"He will be," said Harry firmly. And with all her fears reassured, Luna smiled softly at him, got up from the sofa and made her way to a tousle-haired Rolf who was sitting arm-in-arm with Ron now _(boys…) _, bend down , whisper something in his ear, and watched as Rolf looked bemused and followed her to the garden outside. He watched as Luna seemed unsure of something for the first time since Harry had known her, and say what she had been hiding. He looked on as Rolf grinned like a fool and hugged her and both of them jumped around the garden, well, Rolf was jumping, Luna was merely holding his hands, as she too grinned in a very Luna-esque way.

He'd seen her grow from an eccentrically confused girl into an eccentrically confident woman.

At the end of the day, Luna could calm Harry in ways others couldn't. She represented the simplicity of life: believing what one thinks is real, and loving life to its fullest.

Harry and Luna had an odd bond. Odd it was, but it was a bond all the same.

A/N: So, I came up with this drabble on the bus on the way home from school.

Random, is it not? :D

Next one will be lighthearted , promise. I have it all planned out. As for writing and posting it on here…

He. Exams suck, right?


End file.
